


The Head Children

by Kneeshee



Series: Jamila's Adventures [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Demon Babies versus Bat Brats, Gen, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Jason and Jamila are "twins", Tags Are Hard, Talia is a good mother, Talia likes her twins, Tiger Mom Talia, damian and Athanasia are twins, its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: battle of the siblings





	1. |overview|

doublemint twins

@ninjapics

Bio: two dorks that got a camera for christmas

Location: in the pit

50 following 816 followers

Joined December 2018


	2. |1|

It started innocent enough. A shared twitter account between two siblings that were each other photographers and models. They had as small fan base but not much thought was put into these ethereal siblings. People simplified that they only looked that way with makeup enhancements and lightening and filters (none would be able to handle the truth that it was simply their natural face).

The profile was filled with simple pictures like _Peter_ running his hand through his hair as he contemplated a soduko puzzle. Another was of Jamila sitting cross legged with her tongue sticking and cleaning her photography equipment. There many more photographs of that extent throughout the account. Many favored the ones that showed off their talents as actual models and photographers.

And then one day, they posted a family selfie. The two oldest siblings. Their mother. And their younger sister with a caption that read: “missing our baby bro”.

Now a little background information about them. The first tweet on the profile was on Christmas with a picture of two cameras that captioned “thanks mom”. For all of their tweets that they share about their mom, there had never been a face picture. There had been video posts with her smooth accented voice in the background and there had been some where only a glimpse of her back had been seen.

But when they posted the selfie, every follower they had could easily make the connection that their mother was _The_ Talia Head, now CEO and owner of former LexCorps now Head Industries.

The family in turn cut their phones off and enjoyed a simple movie night. None of them cared about the explosive response they received.


	3. |2|

doublemint twins

@ninjapics

Bio: two dorks that got a camera for christmas

Location: in the pit

50 following 13M followers

Joined December 2018

 

doublemint twins **@ninjapics**

_no pictures or autographs, please -Peter_

_[attached image]_

Their younger sister was standing before him with an obviously fake smile and holding onto a notebook with one hand and her cellphone with the other. Jamila could obviously be seen in the background rolling her eyes.

\--

doublemint twins **@ninjapics**

_movie night -Jamila_

[attached image]

The small family of four were each reclining on the couches dressed in silk and satin pajamas. Talia’s hair was pulling in a ponytail way too elegant for a simple movie night. With the visible freckles dashing across her nose, it was concluded that she was wearing no makeup. She was looking at the camera with half lidded eyes and a small smirk was visible behind the glass of wine that she was drinking. Their younger sister, Anastasia, had a silk bonnet on her head and look uncaringly back at the camera while reaching for a crystal-glassed bowl of popcorn. Peter was standing by the popcorn machine smiling as his inky black locks peeked from under his night cap. Jamila was reclining in the arm chair with her robe spread out around her and her gaze locked on the television as Iron Man played in the background.

\--

doublemint twins **@ninjapics**

_I’m embarrassed –Jamila_

[attached image]

Jamila was struggling to hold Peter upright as it seemed he fainted from meeting Michelle Obama. The Former First Lady of the United States smiled guilty at the sight of the overgrown man boy in his sister’s arms. Jamila, herself, was giving the camera the most deadpanned look that it was amazing that the camera didn’t catch on fire.

\--

doublemint twins **@ninjapics**

comic con

[two attached images]

The left picture was Jamila with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and a bang covering her right eye.  There’s a black clip on the left side of her hair. She’s wearing a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. There are bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, a forehead worn as a belt, and for a time, white arm warmers. There’s a confident smirk on her face as spins a kunai around her finger.

The right picture is what _really_ got everyone’s attention. Peter was standing proudly with his hands-on hips. He wore a skintight catsuit complete with cat ears and a whip. The metal claws in his gloves shined in the light and he wore black combat boots.

\--

doublemint twins **@ninjapics**

_I didn’t get find me Sai nor did I win a Sasuke, but I met Junko Takeuchi and honestly that’s better -Jamila_

Retweeted: comic con [attachment: two images]

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a plot eventually


End file.
